


Supercats

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukunaga's puns, Gen, Silly boys being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Naoi signed up to be a coach of one of the top boys' volleyball teams in Tokyo.He never thought he'd have to deal with his team wearing things like capes to practice like primary school students and yet...





	Supercats

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: MOST LIKELY TO WEAR A CAPE: Filler's choice](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1667408#cmt1667408)

Nekoma never claimed to be a team of well-adjusted individuals. Anyone who has ever met a teenaged boy in their life ever could tell you that none of them were well adjusted. But the feline team had enough boys that they were a little well… Stranger than the usual, case in point-  
  
“What the hell are you guys doing?” Manabu Naoi can just feel the beginning of a migraine pounding at his temples. All 12 of his main players stood in front of him dressed in their practice clothes but with one interesting addition. Each one of the had donned a different color fabric over their shoulders and had them tied under their neck. Even Kai and Teshiro, his two most tame players wore the ridiculous things on their necks. Kenma had his thrown over his head like a protective cover.  
  
“We’re discussing things.” Came Kuroo’s drawl and Naoi could almost hear the smirk in his voice as the captain approached him. “Is something wrong coach?” There was a bathrobe hanging from the tall teen’s shoulder, it was a hideous beige color with green lines on it and blue splotches that looked like they were supposed to be flowers. It reminded Naoi of tablecloth that he’d seen in old folks homes.  
  
Naoi’s eyebrow twitched. ‘ _Yes_ -’ He wanted to say ’- _You’re wearing an ugly bathrobe as a cloak_ ’ But he knew how these boys worked, if he reacted out on their odd habits he’d be just encouraging them. So instead he took a deep breath and gave them the best nonchalant look that he could muster up. “Nope, not at all. I trust you to be able to lead your teammates.” He sees the disappointment in Kuroo’s eyes and mentally gives himself a thumbs up before tuning to handle the other member's of the club.   
  
Behind him, he could hear Fukunaga trying to comfort the distressed captain. “He just thinks you’re _super_ and _cape_ -able.” So it was capes they had on, and it made more sense than them just having a bunch of shit on their necks. Well. About as much sense as anything else his team could come up with. Last week someone had the bright idea for all of them to wear cat tails which ended up in half his team covered in bumps and bruises because someone (Lev) kept tripping over everyone's tails.

Thankfully none of them were dumb enough to have extra long cloaks so they were able to do basic exercises while still wearing the capes. He could have overlooked the fact they even had the capes on at that point if it wasn't for Fukunaga's giddy mood at being able to joke about the situation. The normally silent boy declared himself as 'The _Pun_ dertaker' and made it his personal job to make as many capes and superhero puns he could the entire time. They even made it through without any untimely casualties via Lev. But when it was time for them to break up into practice matches however he had to put his foot down. “No capes.”  
  
“But coach-” Kuroo tried.  
  
“No. I refuse to take responsibility for you idiots getting hurt or choking yourselves.”  
  
“I take it back. He thinks you’re not  _cape_ -ible.” Fukunaga snickers.  
  
“What are you doing?” Nekomata-sensei strolls into the gym without much fanfare despite showing up ten minutes late. Naoi turns to the older man, ready to have some back up on this cape issue when-  
  
“I knew one of the coaches wouldn’t be able to es- _cape_  the temptation.”  
  
“ _Fukunaga I swear_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you understand how much I love Fukunaga.


End file.
